Avatar: The Itsuki Uchiha Chronicles Book 2 (Brave New Worlds)
by kevkane101
Summary: After leaving on a bitter note from his last adventure, Itsuki wanders on his own while trying to fix what's left of himself, while finding anything that could lead him to The Order.
1. Chapter 1

Re-cap

Itsuki Uchiha is a member of The Order, a vast organization that maintains balance in the endless connective pathways to each worlds know as The Mobius Strip that is the highway of the multi-verse. Itsuki was mysteriously abandoned in a world unlike any other he has seen before and must locate a secret pathway to reunite with his allied himself with the worlds most superior country, The Fire Nation, and journeyed with it's royal Prince, Zuko for a long period of time. He hoped that by capturing its greatest threat, the Avatar, the Fire Nation would aid in his efforts to finding a way home.

However, during a mission in capturing the Avatar, Itsuki nearly died from a fatal fall that would have costed him his life had it not been for his newly unlocked power, The Chaos Force. A power that he had discovered he had his whole life that was a curse on his life, but in it lied great power. He spent the next several weeks using the Fire Nations fire bending teachings and applied it to using his chaos force abilities. But behind the scenes from both his allies and enemies he attempted to use other bending techniques to his arsenal during that period.

But one day after acquiring the Avatar, he set sail back to the Fire Nation homeland. However, during an escape attempt brought about Itsuki's unstable rage and growing mental instability. Prince Zuko then used his rivalry with a fellow Fire Navy admiral, Zhao to attack and let the Avatar escape using the chaos around the area to dispose of Itsuki.

Prince Zuko reluctantly abandoned his ally in the ocean to die during the skirmish. But Itsuki was saved by Admiral Zhao who offered his partnership in exchange for revenge. Itsuki accepted and was ally to Zhao for the remainder of his temporary service to the Fire Nation.  
>But after realizing that Prince Zuko was responsible for freeing the Avatar twice before, Zhao and Itsuki planned to assassinate the young Prince but ultimately failed. Zhao and Itsuki then launched a massive invasion to The Northern Water Tribe to capture the Avatar.<p>

During the invasion Itsuki realized of Zuko's survival and followed him in his attempt to capturing the Avatar before Zhao. While Itsuki followed Zuko he watched as he took the Avatar away and awaited for the inevitability that he would be rescued by the Avatar's allies. But unknown to Itsuki Zhao had planned to bring the world out of balance by destroying the moon spirits. Itsuki pleaded along with the Avatar to stop his plan but it failed. During a vicious fight between Zhao, Itsuki and later Prince Zuko the moon was later revived by the Avatar an company.

Seeing how far he had fallen in his quest to return to The Order, Itsuki left the Fire Nation and Prince Zuko, but contained no more ill-will on their past actions against one another. Thus Itsuki left to go on his own way to try and return to The Mobius Strip while trying to keep what's left of himself in tact.  
>And now finally Book 2...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: "What Have I Become?"

Cue the Avatar Theme

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most he vanished.

100 years have passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone.

While on our journey we came across someone unique who claimed to be from a whole other world, and as strange as it seems we believe him. We faced him a few times and he gets stronger each time we face him.

But I believe no matter what, Aang will save the world.

* * *

><p>After almost four weeks sailing across the ocean trying to make it to dry land without being discovered by anyone Itsuki managed to make it on to shore of what seemed to be Earth Kingdom territory. His cloths were tattered and his body was fatigued due to a lack of food and water. With no one around to help him, his survival instincts were all he had to rely on.<p>

Itsuki walked across the beach until he could find a suitable road to travel in which he assumed would hold people who might direct him towards a nearby area that had some food or at least some proper cloths. He was not in Fire Nation cloths but his white robe from The Order was not very good at keeping a low profile.

He wandered across the sand with his feet burning from the heat of the sun, but he forcefully dragged himself through the scorching heat. After about 15 minutes he saw people having fun around the beach. He saw that it was just a small family enjoying the day but one of them seemed to notice Itsuki and began to run up to him.

Before Itsuki could explain he passed out and landed on the sand face first. He tried to keep consciousness but he was suffering from a heat stroke which had him pass out./p

Soon after nearly dying out on the beach Itsuki woke up to a girl who was attending him as he recovered. She had dark hair and pretty eyes that made her look cute but none of it mattered to Itsuki. "Easy, you need to rest. You're lucky we found you out there otherwise you'd be done for.", she said handing out some water to Itsuki.

Itsuki took the water and drank it down disregarding simple manners and chugged it all down in one gulp. "Thank you.", he said respectfully.

"No problem. My mom said I saved your life since I saw you walking across the beach. What happened to you out there?", she asked.

"I was out at sea when the ship I was on was attacked by pirates.", Itsuki lied. "The ship and crew died while the pirates took everything we had. I managed to get to shore by taking a life boat and sailed for shore for the last couple days."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Uh, pardon me but you seem a bit too young to be a part of a crew from the Earth Kingdom army."

"It was a small ship holding a few refugees. That's why those pirates attacked thinking it was an easy target. Not many soldiers were guarding the ship, plus those pirates were crafty.", Itsuki said further cementing his lie.

"I'm sorry. You were the only one to escape?", she asked.

"I think a couple of people I knew may have survived but I haven't seen them in a long time. But I think they managed to make it out alive despite it.", Itsuki said referring to Zuko and Iroh unintentionally. He only said it as an excuse to leave as soon as possible.

"Then maybe there is still hope. And who knows maybe you'll reunite with your friends?", she said with optimism. Soon the girl's mother came in to check on Itsuki.

"Well it's good to see you awake and feeling better. I hoped you thanked my daughter for noticing you out there. Without her, you might have roasted to death without the Fire Nation lifting a finger.", she joked.

"Hmm, funny. I promise not to be any trouble. I just need some spare cloths at the least and some food and water then I'll leave in the morning, first thing."

"You shouldn't go so soon. You need more rest.", the daughter insisted.

"She's right at least two more days with us and you will be fit to journey off. It's of no trouble to us having you here.", the mother said kindly.

"Very well. I will stay, I need to plan where I go to next."  
>"Why not stay until with us? The Fire Nation hasn't conquered this part of the Earth Kingdom yet and the Earth Kingdom army has guarded our small village for a long time.", the daughter suggested.<p>

"I have to leave as soon as I can. I have to find something.", Itsuki answered.

"I thought you were going to find your friends?", the daughter asked confused.

"No. There is something far more important to me, than friends.", Itsuki answered.

"Nothing is more important than having friends. They stick by you until the end. That why having them is so important.", she preached a bit.

"Believe me when I say that it never has worked for me in the past.", Itsuki replied.

"Whatever the case we have dinner set up for you. What is your name?", the mother asked./p

"Itsuki. And thank you ma'am.", Itsuki bowed.

"Jin help out with setting up the table we need to have it ready for our guest.", the mother asked.

"Sure thing mother.", she said leaving to help. The mother handed Itsuki some old cloths worn by her husband and let Itsuki change into them.

A couple of minutes passed and Itsuki was wearing a brownish green shirt with a brown hood overlapping it. He quietly sat down trying to silently enjoy the meal this family generously offered him. Itsuki stared blankly down at his meal while everyone else more or less stared at him. Almost if he was like a time bomb about to go off.

However the awkward silence broke when Jin began to make small talk with Itsuki. "So have you traveled the world before?"

Itsuki answered without having any awkward reaction to a question that would have been answered in a much bigger detail. "I have been to a few interesting places."

"Ohh? Where exactly?", Jin pushed further.

"Just places not within The Fire Nation's reach.", he answered with yet another lie.

"Oh come on. There must be one place? Have you been to any islands? I heard that Kyoshi island was named after one of the Avatar's previous lives. I heard its beautiful.", Jin said.

"I actually went there, but couldn't stay for long. Barley even managed to let that famous beauty of it sink in.", Itsuki answered.

"What? You just went there and then left just like that?", Jin asked.

"You can say that how it went.", Itsuki replied.

"Jin, maybe he doesn't want to talk about his past. I mean he's just been through a traumatic ordeal.", Jin's mother said.

Jin finally backed off letting Itsuki finish his meal. As soon as Itsuki finished he thanked the family for their hospitality and went back to his makeshift bed.

Itsuki was working outside chopping wood with Jin's father helping to even the debt he owed to Jin's family. Jin's dad was impressed by Itsuki's strength and how he chopped wood one after another. "You seem to have experience with this.", he pointed out to Itsuki.

"I usually prefer a sword over an ax since I use them more often. But it works fine so I'm not complaining.", Itsuki replied.

"You are a strange one I'll say. But you seem like a good man."

_''If only yo knew how wrong you were."_, Itsuki said in his mind.

After an hour of work and chores Itsuki and Jin's father went back inside to rest. Itsuki went straight back to his bed and began to rest. But then Jin came in without permission.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you were in here.", she apologized.

"It's fine.", Itsuki replied.

"Here, I was going to leave it in here when you finished since it was so hot out.", Jin offered you a flask of water to which he drank from.

"I apologize for being any trouble."

"You haven't been any trouble. Truth be told you're the craziest thing to come into our lives in the past few months. First the Avatar has returned and then you. I think things are starting to turn for the better.", Jin said optimistically.

Itsuki looked away from her when she brought up the Avatar. His past with him was not as positive as the family might think.

"Pardon me for asking but don't you have family elsewhere?"

The idea of it made Itsuki cringe, "I don't have a family any more...not for years."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't know. Did, the Fire Nation-"_  
><em>

"No. What happened to them...is on somebody else. Or...so I ounce believed.", he replied.

"Well there is no need to dig up the past unless you need to look to it for guidance. That's what my dad tells me at least."

"Your father is a good man. You have a nice life here, it's peaceful."

"We don't have much, but we make the most of the things. You sure you don't want to stay. If you have nowhere to go then maybe it's best to stay here?", Jin offered.

Itsuki thought long and hard about it but was close to rejecting her offer until it occurred to him, what is the point in trying to return to a life full of pain when he could start over here? He spent so many weeks trying to go back to a life where he would be remembered as a disgrace but it never occurred until now that maybe staying in this world was his second chance at a new different life.

"You know what? Maybe I will stay with you all.", Itsuki answered with a smile.

Jin hugged him feeling overjoyed but calmed down when she noticed her exaggerated reaction. She blushed and started to walk away saying goodnight to Itsuki as she sheepishly walked out. Itsuki chuckled at her reaction and started to wonder how he would live this new life he was given.

_"I haven't had a life like this in...countless years. Maybe I should start with a simple job, and try to find some extra work around the area. It would help pay off my debt I'm making for myself here with this very kind family. Jin...she's nice. But what sort of life would I bring her into if I tried to pursue any sort of relationship with her? I'm too complicated for someone as delicate as her. Hmm I wonder if Kazuko had any kind of trouble like this?"_

Three days later...

Itsuki started settling in with in's family and they started to treat him like one of their own family. To Itsuki, this was a paradise that he had missed for a long time. Jin was trying to get close to Itsuki since it seemed a little clear that she had a bit of a crush on him. Itsuki didn't mind the comic relief that came with staying with them with Jin talking to him and having a very decent friendship.

In fact he started to think that maybe if he learned to lighten up, he may begin to let down his guard and start returning Jin's feelings for him. It was sun set and Itsuki was finished working at his new job over by the village. Jin ran by to greet him and say hello.

"Hey Itsuki! It's great to see you! How was it over at your job?"

"I manage to get a couple extra tips for being of help to the customers so I made a little extra on the side. I'm thinking of spending them on a good meal tonight."

"Oh...well? Do you mind if I join you?", she asked nervously.

Itsuki was taken aback by her sudden proposal but figured it was a step in the right direction. "Sure. I need to get my stuff inside the house so just give me a couple minutes.", Itsuki answered.

Jin felt so excited she was giggling like a schoolgirl. Itsuki placed his things in his room but caught the eye of Jin's mother and father.

"Itsuki? Going somewhere?", said Jin's mother.

"I'm just going out for dinner. I made some extra money on the side. So do you mind if I take Jin with me as well?"

"Alright but just tell her to come in here first so we can talk to her before you two run off?", said Jin's father.

"Of course.", Itsuki walked out and told Jin that her parents wanted to speak with her. He waited for a couple minutes and saw her come out as energetic as ever.

Later...

Itsuki and Jin were having a walk by the edge of the village where they walked to see the sunset. They were talking for a while and Itsuki was talking to Jin about himself.

"So you know how to use a sword? that is so cool!", Jin replied.

"Not just with one but two swords. I'm a master with dual swords, two halves of a single whole. I lost them a while back but I don't think I'll need to use them. Hopefully ever again.", he said.

"Wow you know all these cool things but your life from what you told me hasn't been that interesting. What are you hiding?", Jin persisted.

"Sometimes you can have many talents but life never lets you put them to good use. I learned recently that I life with simplicity is all I want now. I don't want glory, I just want to be living in peace.", Itsuki answered.

"Sounds deep. But...does that life include being left alone?"

"Not exactly. I just..don't want to have to go through any more violence. A life with peace isn't the same as a life in isolation. Having so...close friends isn't a bad thing.", Itsuki said starting to reach out to Jin. Jin held Itsuki's hand felt it almost studying it.

"Hmm? I see you having a bright future. I see...oh?! A very special person in your future, who changes your life.", Jin said acting like a psychic.

"Is this how these things usually play out? I'm a little new to this.", Itsuki replied.

Jin giggled and placed her hand over Itsuki's cheek, she began to itch her way toward him but then- BOOOOOOOOOM! A blaze of fire struck one of the houses in the village and from the distance were Fire Nation troops attacking the place.

"No."

"Oh my god! My mother and father!"

"Go for them grab what you need and hurry! I got to help those people!", Itsuki said running off.

Jin ran for her parents with Itsuki trying to stop the troops from killing everyone. The leader commanding the raid was a young woman with strands of hair over the sides of her face. "I know that your here little Zu Zu! Stop hiding behind that at uncle of yours and come out!"

Then Itsuki walked in the middle of this woman's wake to her surprise. "Leave now!", Itsuki threatened.

"Sigh I think we've all seen this before. How about you stand aside and you'll live.", she replied.

"I'm warning you, you don't want me as your enemy. Either you leave, or instead of me begging for my life you do!", he challenged.

"I must say you have courage. Because anyone stupid enough to say that to must have quite a lot. But do you have any idea who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?", Itsuki returned her slimy comment.

"Don't know, don't to face oblivion!", she said jumping off her rhino and firing a blaze of blue fire at Itsuki. Itsuki dodged it with little effort.

Itsuki grabbed a sword from the ground held it defensively. He didn't want to show off his "bending" abilities so he resorted to his most preferred style of combat. "Fighting a fire bending prodigy with a sword. Hahaha, you continue you get a laugh out of me. I just might let you live. But I think killing you is more fun.", she said.

She fired more fire balls at Itsuki but he was quick enough to slice through the flames with receiving some minor burns. He managed to hold his sword up to her but she kicked the sword out of Itsuki's hands and had Itsuki falling back when she shot another blast from her hand.

"This is the day you lost to Princess Azula! Heir to the Fire Nation throne!", she gloated.

Before she shot another fire blast Itsuki saw a source of water nearby. A fountain, he concentrated and just in time, used to block her attack. He dodged back staying near the fountain to keep his edge over Azula.

"Your a water bender? Aren't you full of surprises?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of.", Itsuki threatened. He sent a splash water to Azula but she dodged it in time and shot back with more fire. Itsuki used the water to block the blasts but his skills with water bending were underdeveloped to use against her.

Soon Azula then moved pointing two fingers in the air with lightning surrounding her. She focused and shot the lighting at the fountain destroying his source of bending. Or so she thought. You got caught in the explosion she created but didn't lose your footing.

Azula then took notice that the citizens were fleeing while Itsuki as distracting her. She noticed this and ordered her troops to burn the place to the ground and leave no survivors! Itsuki watched as the troops burn the place to the ground which made him remember the horrible sin he was responsible for. Azula took advantage of his weakness bu in instinct Itsuki managed to defend himself from Azula's attack with a fire wall.

Azula gasped in shock to see Itsuki used fire bending just after he used water bending. Itsuki then fired back with an array of fire blasts and forced Azula back with a row of fire benders protecting her and firing at Itsuki. He retreated to help the civilians flee but left the Fire Nation troops a gift.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold them off for long without something big to distract them, Itsuki conjured up a massive fire blast from his hands and shot it directly at the rest of the village. The flames then became to wild and had them trapped forcing them to retreat.

Itsuki ran ahead of them but suddenly he heard someone yelling for help. Then an explosion came from one of the houses in the wild-fire Itsuki made. He recognized the scream, "JIN! My god Jin!", Itsuki ran into the inferno praying she was still alive. Itsuki found that her house was being overtaken by the fire and that she and her family were still inside.

Itsuki went around the side of the house and crashed in seeing Jin trapped under one of the beams holding the house together. Itsuki grabbed it and lifted it off her. Itsuki saw she was unconscious so he carried her out to safety. As soon as he clear from the fire he went back for her parents. Itsuki called out to them and heard them crying for help.

Itsuki saw them trapped inside his room and jumped over the burning wood blocking his path but suffered some third degree burns on his back. "Were trapped.", said Jin's mother.

"No were not!", Itsuki had no choice but shot a blast of fire creating a hole in the wall thus making their escape. Itsuki help carry Jin's parents out of their home as it collapsed from the fire. Itsuki took them to Jin where she watched her home burn in front of her.

"Are you all alright?", Itsuki asked with concern.

"Stay back!", yelled Jin's father.

"What are you doing dad?!", yelled Jin.

"I saw what you just did! You're a fire bender. They came after you! you brought this craziness on our home!", he yelled at Itsuki.

"I'm not a fire bender! I'm not from the Fire Nation! They weren't after, they didn't even know I was here or that I existed!", Itsuki explained.

"Hey you! Get away from hat family!", some of the villagers came by to help but when they saw Itsuki it made things worse. "You burned down our homes and nearly killed these people!", one of the villagers yelled.

"You started the fire?!", Jin asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to give everyone enough time to escape. I-"

"Your not welcome with us anymore freak!", another villager yelled.

"Jin...please...", Itsuki looked at her begging for help.

"Just go...", she said.

As she said those last words to him Itsuki with his head held down left the villagers to their exile. He wandered away along the path that the others didn't travel leaving them to their depression and anger. _"No matter where I go and what I do, I can't escape the past."_

Even though he saved those people, he knew that burning down their homes wasn't the right answer. He could have kept it under control or maybe sacrificed himself to let them escape. But in the end the choice was made and there was nothing he could do.

He took a long look back at what his actions wrought. A large cloud of smoke smouldering in the sky, with fire still burning what was left. The Fire Nation withdrawing from the area which lead Itsuki to a sigh of relief that for at least tonight those people were safe. But he left them behind with more than just burns and brusies, but left with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Growing Mad - Part 1

Inside Ba Sing Se...

"Has he finally quieted down?"

"Yes Long Feng, his hallucinations seemed to have stopped."

"Sigh such a pity. To think after all he's accomplished that he should end up here like this.", the peek hole in the cell opened revealing it's captive. "Yes, he does seem calmer. You can turn on the light.", the guard lit the lantern inside the cell so they could see the prisoner. "It's alright Itsuki, I'm Long Feng. Head of the Dai Li."

"Did you contact The Avatar and the Earth King?!"

"Calm yourself. Everything is under control."

"Haven't you listened to anything I've told you?!"

"He needs more time. See that he's not disturbed."

"BLAST IT LONG FENG! WE DON"T HAVE ANY MORE TIME!"

"Do not worry, we are in Ba Sing Se. Here we are safe.", he walked away with his guards leaving Itsuki to himself.

_Were all safe in Ba Sing Se they kept telling me, but they were wrong. Nowhere is safe. Not in this cell, not in the palace, not within the walls of Ba Sing Se. And as long as I remain trapped here in this underground Lake cavern, there was nothing I could do, except wait for the end and remember the beginning..._

* * *

><p>A few months ago...<p>

_I suppose this entire thing began after I had left a group of refugees after a Fire Nation attack. I spent the next week and a half wandering alone but soon everything began to change. I found a village that was packed. It was too small for so many people to be outside and about like this. But I realized why when trouble came..._

Itsuki walked into a trading post stand offering the clerk some money. "Can I get some water and some food?", he asked.

"Your money is no good here. We just recovered from having another stranger pass by here."

"I'm not looking for trouble. I'll be on my way as soon as I just get some supplies so I can continue on."

"You better get out of here now. If you ask me, everybody is giving you strange looks.", Itsuki glanced behind himself to see people glaring at him including Earth Kingdom soldiers. Then one of them cam up to him.

"You looking to start trouble here, because we don't want any here."

"Like I said to the man in front of me, I just want some food and water then I'm gone. Think it's weird seeing people get edgy because I'm not from around here. Whoever shook up this place must have you all feeling scared. Who was it?"

"We don't need to tell you stranger but you better leave otherwise we'll force you out the hard way."

"You don't want me as an enemy. So how about you just back off and leave me in peace.", Itsuki threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. See? This will teach you a lesson if you don't scram.", the earth bender said tapping on his hammers.

"I've been more scared of a 12 year old compared to you."

"What was that?! I'm being nice here, so I'm giving you one last chance! GET OUT!"

"Oooohhh I'm shaking with fear.", Itsuki mocked.

Before the earth bender could attack Itsuki leg swiped him, grabbed his back, spun him around halfway, then kicked him into the street. "Now, mind if I ask a question?", the clerk shook with fear afraid of Itsuki, "Wonderful, who came here that had everyone so rude to strangers like me?, he asked casually.

"Prince Zuko!", Itsuki's interest was caught.

"Zuko? Why was he here?"

"He just came here. Picked a fight with that guy in the street!"

"He just came here to pick a fight? This place seems relatively in tact for someone who has a garrison of fire benders at his disposal. Was the Avatar around here recently?", Itsuki asked.

"The Avatar was no where near here. No soldiers of any kind. He was alone, we didn't even recognize him until he revealed who he was."

_"Zuko alone? Not even Iroh? This doesn't make any sense. Zuko may be banished but there has got to be a reason for being all by himself. Did Iroh...no Zuko would be blood lusted if somebody killed Iroh. Iroh must be separated from Zuko. Wait a second?! That girl Azula! She was looking for Zuko and Iroh that night. She must have been hunting them. So that makes them fugitives which explains why he wasn't accompanied by any soldiers and there being no sign of the Avatar.", _Itsuki pieced together.

"Thanks for the know what I'll leave without that request after all. Next time be a little nicer to people coming by the area. It might get you all into trouble. Same goes for you punk.", Itsuki said scarring the earth bender.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

_I then tried to find Zuko any way I could, I figured that the only way to find him was by finding the Avatar since it would be the only way to clear him of his status as a fugitive. But with that Azula character hunting him, it might be too late. So I knew the only way to find Zuko was by finding the only other person who would bother trying to find him._

_It took me time to find any leads on Iroh but one day I heard something loud. Like a large machine roaring from the fields. It was a metal transport racing after in a single direction, like it was following something. My first instinct was to follow it, however looking back...I wish I hadn't._

_I tracked it as fast as I could while keeping a decent pace thanks to my chaos enhanced stamina. Whatever it was after seemed to be following a trail, but I was too far away from it to figure out what trail it was leading. Eventually nightfall came and I tracked it to the rocky mountains._

_It finally stopped, but before I went to see what or who was inside the transport for myself I decided to wait. I watched as it began to stop so I looked to see why it halted and to my amazement it was hunting the Avatar. The same trio was accounted for but had a new member, a young female earth bender from the looks of it._

_Then the transport erupted with steam and opened to reveal someone who I had a serious grudge with now, Princess Azula. However she was accompanied by two other girls who she was accompanied by, normally I would have assessed them but I was to stricken with anger to do so and went to confront them. I wanted to fight her right then and there, but as I raced to get in on the fight I saw that the Avatar was retreating which meant Azula would follow them as soon as they were out of her reach._

_As soon as I realized it I decided to stowaway on the transport by latching myself on the very back of it without anyone realizing. Soon it began to move and track the Avatar again. While I held on to it for almost three hours I noticed the clumps of white hair that it passed over which lead me to to the conclusion the air bison's fur was the trail that Azula was following._

_Much later the transport stopped and Azula exited it investigating the area. I got off and hid behind the large trees around a nearby river and tried to overhear what her next move was._

"The trail leads this way.", said one of the girls.

''The Avatar is trying to give us the slip. You two go that way and keep your eye out for the bison. I follow the trail.", she said.

_As soon as they dispersed I then followed Azula, from what I gathered the Avatar set up a false trail leading Azula in to a trap while his friends escaped. After a while heading into the desert area of the Earth Kingdom, my guess proved right._

* * *

><p>Later again...<p>

Azula cornered the Avatar in a standoff within an abandoned villi age out of an old western movie. with Aang too tired to run and with Azula filled with energy and ready to fight. Itsuki hid himself in between them waiting to strike at the right moment to take down Azula. But out of nowhere Zuko appeared!

"Back off Azula he's mine!", he yelled.

"On the contrary to the both of you, I'm taking the Avatar and taking Azula's life today.", Itsuki revealed emerging from the abandoned building.

"Itsuki!", said Zuko and Aang in unison.

"Well, I must say today is full of surprises. I have the Avatar, my brother, and the unique bender from that Earth Kingdom village a while back right for the taking. Luck must be on my side after all."

"Believe me if I am here to finish you off, than it is certainly not luck that's on your side.", Itsuki threatened.

All four of them looked at one another ready for a fight. Itsuki stared more at Azula and the Avatar thinking one of them would make the first move, but instead his impatience got the better of him and he struck first.

He aimed his fire blast at Aang first choosing to got after him taking advantage at the fact he wasn't in his best shape. Aang deflected and snuffed Itsuki's attack and swung his staff to send Itsuki back, Itsuki was unprepared for his quick counter and was thrown back into an old building.

Zuko held his ground against Azula with her being more aggressive and powerful she had him staggering back with her powerful strikes. Zuko managed to have enough breathing room to counter with a burst of fire but Azula swung her legs horizontally sending a slash of fire knocking Zuko to the ground.

As soon as he fell Aang swung his staff again hoping to catch Azula off guard but she jumped out off the way and flung a few more fire fists at Aang. He ran up one of the buildings to try to trap Azula but Itsuki ambushed him from behind with a strike of fire that hit Aang, causing him to fall into the floor with some debris crushing and trapping him.

Itsuki jumped down and went to grab him but Azula shot a small burst of fire causing the inside of the building to catch fire which would kill the Avatar and Itsuki. Zuko went on the offensive and managed to get a clear shot at Azula sending her flying out of the building but caught her footing despite it. Zuko focused his attention back on Aang and saw that Itsuki was trying to lift one of the beams trapping him with the fire closing in on him. Zuko helped Itsuki and grabbed Aang before the fire got to him.

On que Zuko attacked Itsuki causing them to get in a brief scuffle but they didn't notice Aang woke up and ran out only to be met with Azula about to fire a bolt of lightning. Aang screamed in fear but narrowly managed to have the bolt miss him but cause the building in which Itsuki and Zuko were fighting in to collapse.

Miraculously Itsuki and Zuko jumped out before it could crush them. After Itsuki collected himself he turned his attention to Azula where she felt a bit overwhelmed but it became more overwhelming when Katara and Sokka came in the picture and forced her to retreat.

But soon Aang's new friend, Toph knocked Azula off the ground causing her to tumble. As Zuko woke up he saw Iroh over him telling him to get up and fight. Azula tried to run from everyone but she was forced into a corner by Iroh's large belly causing her to be backed into a corner with everyone surrounding her.

"Well, well look at this? Enemies and traitors, all working together. I know when I'm beaten. A Princess surrenders with honor.", she admitted raising her hands over her head.

"You won't live long enough to suffer the indignity after what you did!", Itsuki yelled.

* * *

><p><em>My mind raced with any imaginable ways I had to make her pay for something that was my mistake. But I was starting to repeat the same sin that landed me in that world in the first place, to reject the idea of accepting failure. Instead of agreeing to take her prisoner I said, <em>"I'll end your life right here with you begging for mercy."

"NO! That's going to far!" _I don't remember who said it, maybe it was the Avatar or was it Zuko? But whoever said those words to me fell on deaf ear at the time. I went to deal the killing blow but Azula anticipated my impulsive action and easily countered it with her striking Iroh by the heart with a burst of fire. I watched in horror as Iroh fell to the ground like his life was ripped away from his body. I saw Zuko's reaction and I could tell mine had to be on the same level of distraught._

_Everyone attacked at the same time at Azula including myself but Azula made a sphere of fire to blind us and allowing her to escape. I rushed to Iroh's aid but Zuko knocked me in the gut causing me to fall on my back. I could tell he blamed me for what just happened Iroh. Katara went over to him saying she could help him but Zuko told them to leave._

_As soon as I got back up I didn't know what else to do. But I heard what Zuko said as soon as I tried to try to help him, _"Get away!"

"I'm sorry...please let me help you...I can-"

_Zuko shot a blast of fire at my feet forcing me to stay away from him. I had nowhere else to go so all I could do was simply walk on my own yet again..._

* * *

><p>The Present...<p>

Itsuki's cell door opened with Long Feng entering with a smug smile on his face. "It's time we had another talk Itsuki. Now tell me again about Princess Azula and about this supposed vigilante, Saren?"

(Who is Saren? And what caused Itsuki to be captured by this Long Feng? Begin to discover the chilling transformation of Itsuki, as he reflects upon his life and become the most threatening force in the world of Avatar in Chapter 3: Matter Bending


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Matter Bending

_I always thought that bending was by manipulating one single element, until now. I've made a deduction that every form of bending has a sub-bending form. The way Fire can generate lightning gave me an idea._

_It was how I learned and created my own sub-bending form. I use the chaos force to simulate a near perfectly identical form of bending for any element. But the chaos force is energy, and energy can be transformed. That's when it hit me that I could use the chaos force to create anything I desired._

* * *

><p>A few weeks prior...<p>

_I took refuge in the mountain range far from the scene of my most recent failure. I was alone yet again and my guilt had now all but consumed me at the time. I knew without a purpose, what could I do with myself if all I was bringing was pain to myself? I walked alone by myself until I stopped to notice that I felt something._

_Something other that guilt or pain. A simpler feeling, pouring rain on my head. I just realized that a storm was on the horizon and already the rain swept on me like a mop. I only bothered to stop walking because my legs were tired from the non-stop walking. I honestly didn't notice because I was so distraught. But if I didn't stop, I'd have died right there and let the mud bury me. I sat on a rock letting the rain wash away some of the guilt but only just barley._

_It wasn't until I heard an animal crossing the path beside the one I was taking that I took my mind off of the guilt that was drowning me. A young girl on a mixed breed of two animals no doubt. I would have turned my back away if it wasn't the landslide coming her way, her animal was stuck in the mud and it looked like she couldn't do anything._

_I don't remember why I bothered to save her but I guess I had nothing to lose by doing it. I ran down hoping to try and reach her before the landslide hit her but I was so exhausted that I was too late. But it didn't mean I quite right then and there. I got down there as fast as I could and began digging her our with my bare hands._

_Nearly two minutes passed I believe until I managed to grab hold of her arm and pull her out. She had a ponytail and was close to suffocating. I then pressed my hands against her chest to try and save her hoping it would expel the dirt out of her body. To my relief she coughed up the dirt and began breathing heavily. I took her to a cave where I made a makeshift camp and waited out the storm._

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

The girl finally awoke with Itsuki keeping the fire from going out. To his surprise she was recovering rather quickly it seemed. "You ok?", Itsuki asked.

"Uuuu...I feel like I ate a mud pie. And this dirt isn't good for my skin either! There is just way to much!", she replied.

"I take it your recovering just fine then?"

"I'll be coughing up dirt for a while but I feel fine. Thank you for saving me. I would have gotten out myself except I was trying to save that poor eel-lizard."

"That's what it was called?"

"You know? I have no idea. You would assume after working with exotic animals I'd know, but I forgot.", she replied.

"A shame I couldn't dig it out. If I had something more useful I may have been able to save it. But I was using only hands and I barley got you out of there."

"Again thanks. I bet my friends are worried sick."

"Soon as it looks like we can travel in the storm I'll take you to them."

"Oh don't worry I may not look like it but I can take care of myself. Besides I doubt you would want to meet them."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that one of them is super scary. Beautiful, smart, and strong...but scary."

"Fair enough. If it's what you want I'll let you go on your way. I won't force you here if you feel like your up to it. But right now it's getting worse."

"Sure. Hey, you know you actually are kinda cute in that lone warrior sort of way."

"The last time I ever was being flirted by someone was by someone I don't want to be reminded of."

"Oh sorry. I just thought it would help your aura."

"My what?"

"It's your life force. I learned a few tricks and how to defend myself."

"How do you defend yourself exactly?"

"Well if say an earth bender was threatening me, I'd hit him in his pressure points and he'd never be able to bend. Well...it would come back after a while. It's called Chi-blocking. Hey I can teach you a move or two? It's really easy."

"I wouldn't need it. I learned how to use my...ugh swords. Ugh they were destroyed a while back and it would take me ages to find a pair like mine. Let alone the kind right for me."

"Well I hope it works out for you. Oh what's your name? Mine is Ty Lee."

"...Itsuki. My name is Itsuki."

"Where would you get a name like that?"

"Home...", he answered softly.

The rain began to pass and Ty Lee felt ready to leave. "Thank you for saving me and sheltering me from the storm. I hope we see each other again."

"Hope things turn out for you."

Ty Lee waved goodbye as she cartwheeled away and went to regroup with her friends. Itsuki watched her go off on her own wishing he had people to go to who would welcome him. His time away from having a place to rest began to weigh him down as he missed his old home, in the Uchiha clan. He could almost no longer remember what his old life was but the surroundings of his room and his family waiting for him in the main room.

* * *

><p><em>I stayed in that cave almost the entire day. I thought for a while that if I went back out there, what I would do, if I was going to go back I had to know where I was going. Otherwise I'd end up killing myself wandering aimlessly until I got too careless. But then something about what Ty Lee said gave me inspiration to an idea. I then remembered something Iroh ounce confined to me. <em>

_"I'm not sure if it's possible but perhaps you could be able to generate lightning."_

_"Fire benders can generate lightning?"_

_"Yes. But I'm not entirely sure if you could."_

_"I need only fire bending for now. If I need it, you'll be the first I'll go to."_

_He told me that around the time I had been training with Zuko back on the ship. Funny they were the closest thing to a family I had in decades. But I wasn't interested in lightning, I was interested in how fire bending had a different method of bending. Since my 'bending' is derived from the chaos force I thought maybe I could do the same, but with matter itself._

_Matter can be used for anything if molded with accuracy. I had a perfect picture in my head, the perfect tool for myself, my preferred weapon in combat. A sword crafted from the strongest materials but as light as a feather. Impossible to do, but I believed it could be possible if I allowed myself to believe it could be. _

_It was then that I went to gather materials for my new swords. If I could do it, then I'd be nearly unbeatable. But I'd be, to coin a phrase, "Samurai without a master." I'd had nothing to gain or lose so why make something if I wasn't going to give it any purpose? The only plan that came to mind was vengeance. Revenge on Azula was the only thing that gave me purpose back then._

_But I wasn't blindly fixed on her this time. I set my sights on a more broader scope, I would hunt down Azula but I would look for a new purpose as I went after her. It wouldn't be much but all I had._

* * *

><p><em>(Music Plays here - Guide My Sword)<em>

_It took a few hours but I laid out all the materials necessary for my swords. Pieces of metal and cloth were easy enough to obtain. But in order for them tow work I had to envelope them in both fire and wind. Forge the metal in a steel so hot it would make it unbreakable. But light enough to where it could become weightless as the wind._

_I sat in a meditative state where I tried to enter in a deeply induced trance so that I could create my swords using this ability. Hours passed and I couldn't feel like I had control over matter. I thought focus was all it took, but that was when I remembered these words._

_The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos..._

_It was then I figured out that the chaos force isn't just simply energy, but life. And matter can't be created nor destroyed. So how can I forge anything? __I wondered how powerful can I become? I then recalled the time when I saw the Avatar, and his eyes glowed and controlled the elements like a god. And a master of the chaos force who used the 7 stones to become nearly invincible. _

_It was there I knew how to re-create my swords. By making something an extension of myself I must give a bit of myself into it. I Would have to sacrifice my power for a certain amount of time until I could use my bending again. It could be years, but I never needed it before._

_I went into my meditative state again but this time I knew what to do..._

Then Itsuki's eyes glowed like the Avatar's and levitated all the materials into a sphere and it turned into a ball of hot metal. Itsuki burned it to a hot enough temperature and surrounded it a ball of air simultaneously cooling it down. Then with the chaos force he shaped it into two twin swords that were longer than his old ones and thinner.

They were laid gently on the ground and Itsuki's eyes returned to normal but the exhaustion caused him to pass out from it all.

_I awoke again possible several hours later after I had just successfully crafted my blades. I could feel in myself that my connection to the chaos force was drastically weakened. But given time I believed it would return to full strength. But now I had a new purpose and a new path carved for myself. _

_I wasn't lost anymore. I was free, and the path in front of me was straight ahead..._

* * *

><p>In the present...<p>

Itsuki's cell door opened revealing Long Feng yet again. "It's time we had another little chat, Itsuki."


End file.
